Dite Dae
}}|, }}} |} Dite Dae (ダイティ・デー) is a character created by jingodatta. Concept 'General Info' Goddess, unconditional lover of all living things and the world's biggest baked-good connoisseur, Dite is friendly, kind and adoring, however widely known as the feistiest Goddess in the Land of the Sky. She'll choose love over law in a heartbeat, and one glance at her encourages almost all to do the same. 'Appearance' Dite takes the physical form of a short, relatively well-built woman, standing at 5'2"/157 cm. Her weight is unknown, as many scales do not have the capability to detect her exact weight. She has hip-length, difficult-to-tame brown curls, her irises are a shimmering gold, and her skin is a light caramel tone. Her face is short and somewhat rounded, and her eyes are a gentle, monolid, downturned shape. Her shoulders sit relatively narrow, and her lower half curves her body into a pear-like shape, due to her thin waist/ribs and relatively wide hips. She has a considerable bit of softened muscle sitting upon her hips, rear and thighs, but makes no effort to harden said muscles due to her love of sweets and lax demeanor. 'Brief Facts' Dite adores all living things. Humans, animals, trees, magical entities, you name it; this makes her one of the more popular goddesses among the Surfaceland. Dite can kick your ass if she needs to. Dite will kick your ass if she needs to. Dite can be tamed/befriended via the giving of sweets and baked goods. Dite answers every single prayer she receives, in one way or another. Dite has stretchmarks on her rear, hips/waist and legs. Dite is a fantastic storyteller. Dite is a rule breaker. She often intervenes in mortal affairs when she knows, due to the ban on interaction between the Sky and Surface, she is not supposed to. Almost all of the time, though, she gets away with it; She has every god and goddess in the Skyland wrapped around her finger. 'Possessions' Dite carries some sort of candy or sweet with her everywhere, and hides a pair of bladed fans inside of two markings on her thighs. 'Etymology' The first name 'Dite' is derivative of the real world Greek goddess, Aphrodite. The last name 'Dae' is a name that the goddess chose herself; it means 'greatness' in Korean. Background 'Backstory' 'Life' Dite resides in the Amoris Domain of the Land of the Sky, living with her brother, Aph, and her dear friend Eros. Later on in their story, Dite and Aph decide to split their domain into three separate areas; one for Aph & Kiyon, one for Dite & Hermes, and one for Eros, and... whoever they decide to bring in. 'Occupation' Dite functions as the goddess of beauty, prosperity, and most notably love. She often intermingles with the Surfaceland's affairs, and answers prayers involving such. Synopsis 'Story #1' 'Story #2' 'Story #3' Abilities 'Ability #1' Insert info here 'Ability #2' Insert info here 'Ability #3' Insert info here Relationships 'Relatsionship #1' Insert info here 'Relationship #2' Insert info here 'Relationship #3' Insert info here Appearances 'Appearance #1' Insert info here 'Appearance #2' Insert info here 'Appearance #3' Insert info here Trivia * Insert info here Gallery Insert images here Use the categories below: Category:Characters <- Don't edit this one Category:Characters owned by jingodatta Category:Female Characters Category:Chaotic-Good Characters Category:God Characters Category:Alive Characters <- Pick Alive or Deceased for this one Category:Skyland <- AFFILIATION should be the name of an organization the character is part of; otherwise, remove this category if your character isn't within any affiliation Category:Magic Manhunt <- STORY should be the title of a work the character appears in; you can have multiple categories of this one, as long as they are all different